Where will you be when the bombs drop? (Original story)
by Vault82Girl
Summary: Vault 82, a Vault used to study the brain waves of different people... The story follows a girl named Reighlee, a 21-year-old , has just been caught in an incident that would lead to her death, she is then given the choice to leave the Vault as a punishment and takes the choice. Now she is faced with many trials. Will she survive? Or will the wastes overwhelm her?
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**A/N: So this is a fallout story made completely from my imagination. I feel like Reighlee is very much a Mary-sue of sorts right now, but give her time, she's just been introduced into the wasteland and I know what I want her to be, I just haven't defined her yet. I appreciate any feedback from you lovely readers and would love to hear how you like or didn't like the story, I hope to make it a full story and I have so much planned for this one chapter and more planned for the story later on. I do not own fallout or any of the things mentioned in the story other than my completely made up characters. Reviews help me out so much! Thank you for your time! ^w^**

 _One week prior._

"Reighlee! Stop!" My Mother Constance yelled grabbing my shoulder roughly, and pulling me up from the scene before me. I stared completely amazed at my own work, had I actually done this myself? Tears welled up in my eyes blocking my vision from what I was seeing, I never wanted this. "Reighlee, we need to do something about this... Quickly!"

 _Current_

"I want you to tell me everything you recall from that night Reighlee." The voice came from a man named Trent, he was the overseer of the Vault, and an old friend of mine from school. Our old overseer had been killed a year ago while sleeping. Many people were accused, due to their history with the overseer, my Father being one of them. Trent had gotten an overseers score on the G.O.A.T exam, and was immediately considered for the position, landing him as the youngest overseer in our Vault at the age of eighteen.

"We've been talking for days Trent, I've tried remembering everything, and all I remember was waking up to my Father on the floor, with his blood on my hands." I said with my head in my hands. He just wasn't listening, no matter how many times I told him the same story.

"I think you know more than you're telling me! Look, Reighlee... I know it's hard, and I know what it's like to lose someone close to you bu-."

"Close to me?! That bastard had it coming, whether it was me or not, it's better that he's gone now." I sat back staring at him with a warning glare.

He was extremely surprised by what I had told him, seeing as he sat back as well.

"Reigh... You know what has to happen, unless you can convince the Vault to side with you, which with everyone having seen you right after the incident, is going to be hard."

"Trent... You don't understand, my mom needs me. She's sick, and I have to be here for her."

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules."

I couldn't believe this, the whole situation was like a huge pill I had to swallow. Nineteen years old, and I was already losing my life for killing my Father, out of self-defense for my Mother. I had to think of something, there had to be some way I could convince Trent to pass this one incident up. I felt tears welling up in my eyes just thinking of leaving my Mother alone in these cold walls when they executed me.

"Trent... Look in the rule book, there has to be another way to handle the situation, there always is..." A pause followed as I studied his face carefully. Trent was a red head, jock-type, intelligent, man. Although, for what intelligence he did have, he lacked common sense. He stared me in the eyes for what seemed like ages, I suspect it was only a few minutes however. Finally, he opened the drawer of his desk pulling out what looked like an instruction manual, it was blue and had the vault-tec symbol on the front. Trent scanned through the pages of the manual, keeping an intent watch on both me, and the book.

"Alright, page 301, section 3, paragraph 4. If an incident occurs in the Vault, and you are forced to take action, the person at fault will have a choice be executed, or the choice to be thrown into the wasteland and left to fend for themselves as punishment from the overseer. Note: All overseers retain the right to choose for said person, if no choice is made at least two weeks after the incident has occurred, or if the Vault as a whole votes the person a threat. Well there's your second choice Reigh... You have a week to choose, but if everyone votes you for execution, you may not get that choice, so I'd choose now." He gave me a dull stare.

I relaxed my back, astonished not only that my begging had worked, but that so many people had been dying because the old overseer hadn't been giving them the choice of possible life or certain death. I didn't even have to think about, I already knew my answer, besides, I could always return after everyone forgot about the incident.

"Oh, before you choose though, it says here, that once you leave you can never return, as you have been banished until the end of your days." He said turning the book around so I could see the paragraph he mentioned.

My jaw dropped. Never returning? That means I could never see my Mother again, not only would I be alone for the rest of my days, but I wouldn't be here to protect her. I mean there wasn't even a guarantee that there were people out there, the world could be completely dead, and I'd be one of them. I stared at Trent, searching for any type of emotion, there was nothing there; his lack of emotion made him a good overseer. I lowered my head, I had the option of possible death, or certain death.

"The choice is obvious, Trent. But I want you to promise, that either choice I make, I get to tell my Mother good-bye."

"You get ten minutes to gather anything you need, and say your good-byes." he said almost carelessly. "Ten, Reighlee."

I nodded, then stood up from my chair. I had ten minutes to get ready for my new life, then I'd meet Trent at the Vault door, and leave forever. I turned from the desk, hanging my head low, I never expected any of this to take place. I walked to the door, and into the hallway heading for my Mothers dorm room, I needed as much time as I could manage to spend with her.

The hallways of the Vault had always been the same, white, dull, cold, and lifeless walls. Every room had a window showing into experiment rooms, and some into dorm rooms. There was nobody in the hallways, so I took the opportunity to think to myself about everything that was about to change in my life. Tears fell from my eyes as I neared the room my Mother was waiting for me in, the second I walked through the door, she was at my side hugging me.

"What did Trent say? Is he calling off the trial? Does he know you did it?" She paused after the last question slapping her hand over her mouth.

"No... Mom, the trial has been called off..." She breathed a sigh of relief, but I couldn't let her get her hopes up like that. "Under one circumstance though. I... I have to leave the Vault, for the rest of my life."

Her face froze, almost like she had just caught news that the Vault was destined to blow up before her very eyes. She said nothing for a while, and finally took a breath, my time was running out.

"Oh... So then... What do you need me to do before you leave?" She was trying to be helpful, I could see that clearly, but she couldn't hide the tears in her eyes.

"Just some survival things, like a bag, water, maybe some food, a weapon." I named off simple things that we had in our room alone.

She nodded before getting up and gathering the first few things on my list throwing them into my bag, a gallon of water, dandy boy apples, and some cram. She handed me the small backpack with the things in it, before going to her drawer, and pulling out a .44 pistol.

"I always meant to use it on your Father if he got too rough, but you fixed that for me. It will get you a few miles off, go North, look for a town named Sycamore Springs... Someday I'll tell you about my past, for now I'll tell you that I have friends there, just mention my name, they'll help you..." She handed me the gun.

I couldn't believe this, my Mother had been outside the Vault before? That would explain perfectly well why I wasn't even close to being as smart as the other kids in the Vault, I was meant to be outside. I didn't ask questions, I only hugged her, embracing the last few moments I had left with her before Trent came around knocking on our door. I faced my fate now, and walked to the door putting the gun in my bag.

"Mom... Don't take shit from anyone... Or else I will comeback, even if I have to dig my way back in."

Trent pulled me out of the room, leaving my Mother to cry alone. I had to remember Sycamore Springs, I would be able to survive if I could find it. We walked down the hall in silence, not even looking at each other until we were at the Vault door. Trent turned to me and gave me a nod, regardless of our past, he was still overseer, and could show no special treatment or emotion. I noticed people gathering around the door to stare at me leaving, obviously they had never seen the doors open.

"Be careful, Reighlee." he whispered loud enough for only me to hear him.

I gave a slight nod in his direction before he turned the key, and pressed the button. There was a loud buzz, which was accompanied by the screeching of the steel door. I turned to see the door moving to the side, and with a deep breath, I walked outside Vault hearing the door immediately closing. With a loud crash, it sealed shut, that was it, I was officially alone. My heart raced as the sudden Adrenalin rush kicked in, I could see light outside a door that was near me. A wooden door would lead me to the new land I lived in, and whether or not it was good, was completely unknown to me. I pulled up my pip boy checking the compass on it, I needed to head North, that was my sure survival.


	2. Chapter 2: An eye for an eye

**Note: I do not own fallout or anything related to Bethesda or their games. I believe while your first deathclaw is an important milestone, fighting one is a totally different story, I mean we've all seen our first deathclaw and said 'No thanks' and went back to where you came from. Basically the same concept with Reighlee. Also, what better way to end than with a little ghoul racism? I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I always accept constructive criticism.**

I remembered how much I hated the white walls of that vault, they were so bland and boring. I remembered how much I cursed that dry place, where fun was not accepted, and we were required to do our same routine, day in, day out. Many days I spent wondering what life might be like outside the Vault, but seeing my mother dispersed those thoughts. I stayed for her, I loved her too much to leave, and now here I was, twenty-one, kicked out of the vault, nowhere to go, flat out of luck, nothing was looking up for me. A deep sigh escaped my lips. I claimed numerous times before this that I hated the vault, many times I meant it, yet here I sat by the door with my legs against my chest.

It had been about four hours, everything in my body was telling me to leave now, it was fatal to stay by, I would eventually starve if I didn't leave soon. As much as I encouraged myself, my body would not, or could not pick itself up. I hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down my face until one of the drops hit my hand. I blinked several times trying to get a clearer idea of my surroundings. I was in a dark cave, the light that shone through the door before had faded, at least time was passing, meaning there was a day and night.

I sniffled have before placing a hand on the wall that rested on my back, I pulled myself up, with that hand steadying me as I rose. I grabbed my pack and held it with my elbow feeling my eight taking a toll on my now weak legs, I felt as if I hadn't used my legs in years they were so heavy.

I grabbed a bottle of purified water out of my bag, opened the top, took a swig and closed it back before tossing it back in my bag. I wiped my last stray tear before turning from the door. I needed to leave before I died here, I had to let go. I swung the backpack onto my shoulders and began walking to the door. A wooden starcase led to the door, the wood was old, I barely trusted it with my smaller weight. I took each step slowly trying my best not to look back to the steel door. I carried on feeling my heart grow heavier with each step.

I started to believe that if I were fueled with anger rather than memories, I might be better off. I set my hand on the door knob looking back one more time, I held back the remaining tears. The door creaked as I felt hot air envelop my body. I pulled my arm up and began clicking buttons, there was no rules about confiscating pip-boys, although I'm sure Trent probably should have, idiot. I looked at the map on it to see I was already facing north, off to a good start. I peaked up seeing the sun for the first time in my life, it was the most gorgeous, cornea burning sight ever, it seemed to be getting lower, my guess at time would be around three in the afternoon. I hoped I could make it to Sycamore Springs before sundown. Yet again, luck did not favor me.

I treked through bushes, and burned trees for three hours before I found a slope that led to a small house where some plants were growing, if I was correct this was a farm. I cautiously made my way around to the front of the house where a much older man sat in a rocking chair with a cigarette in his mouth. I held both my hands up to signal that I meant no harm, his wife joined him on the porch.

"Good evening! The names Reighlee." I tried to sound confident and collected, my feelings were completely opposite. Mostly I was just happy to see that there were other people, but I had to remember that we came from different worlds. For instance, they looked at my like I was psychotic.

"Evenin'..." He took the last breath of his cigarette and tossed it to the side. "What do you want?" His tone was impatient.

I winced lightly realizing that me and these survivors were deffinately different people. I took a deep breath before lowering my hands.

"I'm new in these parts, I was wondering how I could get to Sycamore Springs from your lovely abode." I messed with my fingers behind my back studying their expression. His wife seemed more eager to help. Her dark brown hair fell daintily out of her bandana that held most of it together, her deep green eyes could pierce a soul. The man was much different, his black hair looked like pepper now, a receding hairline followed his age, his steel blue eyes were a sight to behold however, not many people had blue eyes in the vault.

"Young lady, that's a day and a half trek, I surely hope you are prepared for it if you plan on going tonight." His wife in with a worriedness in her voice.

A day and a half? Why did it have to be so far away?

"I don't really have a place to stay… So I'm hoping there might be a shortcut through the trees maybe."

They both looked at me, probably shocked I had made it this far, it was nothing to be surprised about really, I just left the vault, but they didn't know that. Then again I still wore the vault suit.

"Nonsense… You'll stay with us tonight, you can leave in the morning, if you're on track and rarely stop for rests, you can make it there by sunset.." She motioned to the house. "No come along, I'll make a bed for the night so you can get some rest."

Her husband stared blankly, obviously as surprised as I was by the sudden kindness, he didn't even get a say in the matter. I shrugged it off and followed her into the house catching a quick look at her husband who still seemed surprised before lighting another cigarette.

The screen door clashed against the wooden frame around it. The house was much bigger on the inside, there was a fire place, nice furniture, well… Nice for post-war design, it actually looked like they had improvised most of the material.

"The names Irene, that was my husband Amos. Feel free to have a seat." She said while taking her own seat and crossing her legs. Her hair was greying, she had taken it out of her bandana, it fell just below her shoulder blade. "I've been meanin to cut this rats nest, but I just never have time anymore." She smiled folding the cloth up and throwing it on the coffee table.

"It looks great to be honest. Better than mine that's for sure." I took my seat and stared back at her. This couch was nothing like the ones in the vault, these were used, not metal, they were soft.

"Where ya from dear?" Her green eyes narrowed.

"Umm… A far off place, I don't think you know it." I answered watching her expression change really quick.

"You realize you wear a vault suit right?"

I cursed under my breath, not a smart move.

"So vault 82 then? What happened? Did you break out?"

I had to play it safe, the last thing I wanted was them thinking I was a murderer.

"The overseer and I didn't see eye to eye, I was exiled by him." My heart still hurt thinking about that final meeting with my mother.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry to hear that." She sympathized sitting up a little straighter.

"It's all just run of the mil, I always felt like I never belonged there, so I guess my thoughts were accurate" I started scanning her face once more.

"Well, if you ever need a place to stay, we're here for you." She smiled.

"I appreciate that, really I do, but I'd rather not be a burden on you both."

"Nonsense, but like I said, you can make it there by nightfall if you leave early morning, however the lone star wastes are not friendly, it's like traveling a desert, you'll need water and food, a sleeping bag, all of which I have, but I need something in return."

I swallowed hard. "Like what?"

What could she possibly want? Blood? An animal? My soul? My undying service until her demise?

"You can have everything on your list, if you bring me some stuff back from Sycamore Springs."

"I can do that." I answered immediately, I smiled thankful it wasn't something disgusting or humiliating.

"I'd appreciate that very much. Let me get your bed set up, we wake up early morning, you'll have enough time to pack, just keep on track when you leave, and be safe."

The next morning.

I didn't get much sleep, with all the noise in the night. The crickets weren't so bad, but the sound of growling and howling wasn't settling. I rolled the mat off the floor and put it in the closet that Irene had grabbed it from. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it was either this or whatever was out in the dark last night.

I watched the married couple dance around their house, they had a routine with each other, they knew each other by heart, and even though they were complete opposites, they had one thing in common. A will to live, and a love worthwhile, well that's two things.

It was something I never experienced in the vault, most people grew up together, sure we knew one another, but there was no strong love, by the time I was twelve they were only marrying off the smartest and brightest. There was a test when you turned eighteen, the S.P.I.T. Specialized-Pathological-Intimacy-Test. Funny name, serious matter. It was like an arranged marriage of sorts. We'd take the test, then get an outline of who matched us the most, your top two were your choices. My top two were, Andy, Tough guy who thought he ran the whole security team, which I was on, and Trent who I considered a close friend… Not the hardest decision of my life, definitely not the most pleasant. You also had the choice to opt out, which I chose since my two choices were swiped out from under me, plus I decided I'd rather be alone and happy, rather than be upset and married.

I watched the rest of their dance before they caught me spying, not my proudest moment. The blush spread across Irene's face, while Amos simply continued doing what he was doing before.

"Good morning!" I bowed my head. "I've put my bed away, I should be leaving now."

"Not without some food first… You'll need energy." Irene insisted, placing a bowl down at the end of the table. "Have at it dear."

I stared, unsure if she was sure about me actually partaking in eating the food they worked for, a second nod gave me the okay I was looking for. I sat down on the lopsided chair focusing my weight on the strongest side. I scooped a spoonful of the strange stew into my mouth, I took a hard swallow. The taste was not the best, it tasted like dirty water, and tomatoes with a hint of chicken in it, my stomach however was empty, and I was a woman who refused to be picky to people who give so much. I continued to down the strange stew, feeling as if I'd regret each bite.

I took the last bite, which was most definitely the hardest bite to take. I placed the spoon down and smiled at Irene who seemed worried about the facial expressions I was making during my breakfast.

"I really do appreciate everything you both have done for me, I don't think I could ever repay the two of you for your hospitality."

"Just keep your end of the deal and consider it done." Her voice was very compassionate, while her husband shot her a glance.

"I'll do my best to make it to and back in one piece."

I turned and grabbed my bag off the floor where I slept that night. I was given three more bottles of water, and ears of corn. She also handed me fifty bottle caps for the things on her list, which rather confused me, but I followed along and just took them. I tossed the three bottles of water in with my other two, closed the bag and hoisted it over my shoulder.

Five hours later.

Had I know the world outside of the vault was this hot and desolate, I might have chosen instant death. I took the last drink out of my second bottle of water, only then realizing that I had three left. I put the empty one back, pulled myself up off the tree I was hiding under, then carried on to the north like I had been told before. Only eleven in the morning, and I felt like the earth was scorching me alive.

My shoes scraped the rock below me before finding the asphalt that led down a very intact road, along with a bridge stacked to the brim with abandon vehicles. I stared with many thoughts going through my mind, I had an idea. If I could get to the top of the bridge, I might be able to scout out Sycamore Springs. I trailed up the said bridge beginning to see a much clearer view of things the huger up I got. The bridge sadly, was not high enough to see Sycamore Springs, but it still gave me a arieal view of what to expect further on. I watched the peacefulness of this dead world, it was quiet, and there was a certain beauty to it that I hadn't seen on the ground.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of screaming and growling. I went on instant defense mode and pulled myself behind the nearest car and grabbed my gun, I checked the bullets andd it out from cover making my way closer while sliding through cars that were uncomfortably close. There was another scream before the body of someone dressed in makeshift armor flew passed me and hit a car three links away from me, the body imbedded into the car from the impact.

My entire body froze from the shock. I wasn't sure if I should see if I could help out, or make my way back down the bridge. My choice however was too late, and there were too many cars for me to run from whatever just threw that man.

I heard the breathing of a dastardly creature lay only twenty feet from me, and his sights were aimed at me. I made a quick glance at the creature seeing his soulless eyes narrow at me. My heart rate increased as my mind scattered through the many options I had, many of them ended in death, maybe I could play dead?

The dark, spiny creature took a step forward, I took four back. Apparently this was seen as a challenge. My only close to living choice was to run. I turned my back and began running through the metal cars that had been soaked in sunlight. This vault suit did no help in reducing the heat or the cuts I was receiving from the metal, a few scrapes later, I can feel the ground shaking under me. My shoulder hits the side of an abandoned trailer on the overpass making me fall to the ground. I look up to see that this trailer is open, so what else? I climb in.

I scurry to the farthest end of the trailer and watch close. It's not empty, I managed to hide behind some boxes, but he can smell my fresh wounds. My breathing increases as I feel him grab the entire trailer, he begins to rock it back and forth in attempts to shake me out. I hold on to a heavy box as the trailers begins to tip.

There's a large creak before I have a weird feeling in my stomach followed by a loud crash. My head collides with the wall of the trailer I stay in, and everything goes dark.

Unknown time passes.

When my eyes open, it's dark and I have a headache the size of something fierce. I direct my vision to the opening of the trailer, everything is blurry, but I'm not eager to leave just yet. Night time has to be more dangerous than day time. I lay there for what feels like minutes, but soon enough the sun peaks over the horizon shining a bright beam over the dead land. I watch the Beauty of it before passing out again.

Five hours later.

My eyes open quickly to find in still in a hot trailer. The day that the trailer had fallen, a wooden box had fallen on top of me. Probably made the creature think I was dead, because it was long gone. I pull myself up off the ground while stumbling a bit. I take a drink of my water and get a quick bite before leaving the humid trailer. My wound has a scab over it, but it hurts to touch it, I would need a patch up if I ever made it to town. I stumble over countless bushes, my legs ache, my head aches, everything aches.

"You just gonna let yourself get infected then?" A strange voice from behind me calls out.

I feel my tolerance depleting slowly, last thing I needed was someone telling me that I was surviving wrong.

"I'll worry about it when I get to Sycamore Springs." I say sounding more annoyed than I care to admit to myself.

"You got a good seven miles, you sure you wouldn't just want me to patch you up?"

What was this guys deal, if I said no I mean no. I twirl my whole body around ready to strike at the neck, but my entire body goes limp at the sight behind me. I fall to the ground feeling terror wash over me… What was he?

"What's a matter babe, never seen a ghoul before?" He chuckled with a wide grin.


End file.
